


Like a moth to a flame

by Der_Spatz



Series: Yours [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Service Top Thorin, They love each other so much, Thorin treats her girlfrend right, Thorin's endless list of pet names, Wet & Messy, because hobbits, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin, more like breast riding really, no angst here folks, they just have a lot of sex okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Spatz/pseuds/Der_Spatz
Summary: From the creator of "Bilbo loses her mind over how hot and beautiful Thorin is" comes "Thorin worships her little hobbit until she's a puddle on the bed"OrMore lesbian porn for your enjoyment. Contains vast amounts of feelings and mushiness.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778701
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Like a moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> Fem Bagginshield smut part 2 is here! I had so much fun writing this one, you have no idea. This goes to objectlesson, thank you for inspiring me to come back to these two and remember how much I love them. I hope you like it!
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the previous fic, but you don't have to read part 1 to enjoy it.

Thorin awoke feeling happy. If she had been more alert at the moment, maybe she would have wondered when was the last time this had happened. No underlying anxiety as soon as she opened her eyes, no black cloud of stress hovering over her, no tension in sight. Just… content. At ease.

But she was still too pleasantly half-asleep to be noticing what a miracle that was. Instead, the first thing she focused on was the little warm body attached to her back, trying with all its might to spoon the life out of her, even with a leg slung over her thick middle. “Soft…”, was the first thought in Thorin’s sleep-added mind. She was so soft. Her One. Her _intended,_ she remembered with a jolt of thrilling pleasure.

Thorin made a happy sound from the back of her throat that may or may no have been a coo and did her best to burrow further into her little love. She could feel a smile tugging at the ends of her lips and after a moment of consideration she stopped fighting it. After all, why should she? Finally, her mountain was won, her people were safe, her sister-sons had a bright future before them and the damned dragon was slain. She was allowed to be happy… wasn’t she?

Although, it would take years to restore Erebor to her former glory. And they would have to put trade arrangements in place. Oh Mahal, just all the diplomacy work would be a nightmare after the shitshow with the Arkestone. And then there was the issue with bringing her people to Erebor in itself…

“Stop thinking”, interrupted a slurred voice behind her, “Just… stop. It’s too early”

Thorin exhaled and allowed her body to relax again in their shared cocoon of warmth. She found a small hand resting just below her breasts and squeezed it.

“How do you always know?”, she murmured.

The answer was a nibble between her scapulae. Thorin huffed a laugh and settled down, in no hurry to move anytime soon. Her free hand sought the foot slung over her and idly petted the curls on top. For close to a minute, they just breathed together.

“Keep doing that and we’re gonna have a very different problem in our hands”

Thorin snorted.

“I can feel your _problem_ soaking the sheets already, _givashel_ , and that’s not what I would call it.”

“What would you call it then?”, asked Bilbo, not-so-sneakily grinding her hips into the swell of Thorin’s ass.

“Mm…”. Thorin tugged on the curls she was petting and relished in the whimpering that earned her before turning around and letting her hands lose themselves in all the softness that was her One’s little body. “A blessing. An opportunity”, she nipped at Bilbo’s hairless jaw and joined her in her giggles. “A chance to lay my intended down and worship her until she can’t remember her own name”

“Oh. Yes please”, moaned Bilbo, presenting her neck for more kisses and loving bites.

“Yes? You are not going to fight me for your right to jump me this time, beloved?”

“I… to be honest, I still feel quite boneless so this works out quite well. I’m afraid the jumping will have to wait until I’m completely awake. Maybe after elevensies.”

“You talk quite a lot for someone who is not yet awake, my own. I shall have to remedy that” And with that, Thorin leaned in for a long, deep kiss that left Bilbo’s eyes half-lidded and her mouth half open and panting. The hobbit squirmed, rubbing her thighs together. Thorin propped herself up on her hands and looked down at the plump, writhing figure of her intended. Her _intended._ A tiny moan escaped her lips and suddenly she understood Bilbo’s frenzy the night before. She didn’t even know where to begin. There were _so many_ things to do.

“My _givashel_ ”, she whispered, softly, reverently, “My treasure of all treasures. You are perfect. _Perfect._ Let me show you”

And without more preamble, she opened Bilbo’s legs and laid down between them. The inside of them was already wet and glistening, and there was even a puddle forming underneath. They would have to remember to put down some towels before getting the hobbit even the tiniest bit aroused in the future or they would have a laundry problem in their hands. For now, Thorin couldn’t care less about the sheets. She licked her lips, pupils blown wide. She couldn’t have a good look the night before, being mostly on the receiving end, so she looked her fill now.

The curls there were darker and curlier than the ones on the top of her hobbit’s feet or head. The delicate pink flesh in the middle of them was mostly hidden from view until Thorin separated it tenderly, delicately. She swallowed a gasp, but she couldn’t repress her moan. Bilbo had the cutest, tiniest perky clit she had ever seen, nestled amongst the folds of the most beautiful cunt ever, sweet pink and silky soft. Maybe she was biased, so what. There was no part of her hobbit that wasn’t perfect. She breathed on the folds and felt Bilbo tremble. A look upwards showed her a round tummy, a heaving chest and a wrecked hobbit, red faced and panting. And she hadn’t even started taking her apart.

“Thorin”, whimpered Bilbo then, “Thorin, Thorin. _Please_ ”

“Yes. Yes, my treasure. I’m yours”, and she licked all that delectable flesh with one swipe of the flat of her tongue. Bilbo made a wrecked sound and her hands fisted in the sheets under her. Thorin took both of them and put them in her long hair, helping her tug on the strands to make her point. Bilbo caught up quickly and she didn’t hold back, pulling and tugging to her heart’s content. Thorin had graduated now to little licks around the clit, using the intensity of the tugs as a guide of what pleased her hobbit the most. Closing her lips around the clit and suckling softly seemed to be a big yes (literally, the whole mountain must have heard that), so she kept doing that while one of her fingers slipped into the scorching heat below. Mahal, but she was so tiny even there. So silky and wet and soft. Thorin worked her finger in and out, sucking rhythmically in the meantime. Bilbo’s head was thrashing on the pillow, her desperate moans and whimpers filling the room. They were the best sounds Thorin had ever heard.

She was considering adding a second finger when she felt a specially strong pull on her hair and Bilbo’s moans evolved into tiny urgent screams. Thorin pumped her finger more vigorously and gave the cute clit a long, hard suck and then Bilbo was coming, pulsing around her finger and screaming without a care in the world. Thorin had never felt more like a true queen.

Bilbo kept coming for close to a minute (another hobbit thing, apparently), and when she finally started to settle down Thorin eased her ministrations until she stopped, giving the clit a last tiny lick. Bilbo’s body had melted in the mattress, legs wide open and a look of dazed pleasure on her face.

“Oh”, she said with a slightly raspy voice,“oh, Eru. I think you killed me”

“Let’s hope not”, answered Thorin, attempting to wipe her beard with the back of her hand. Mahal, the hobbit was _productive_ , “I’m only getting started”

“You what?!”

Thorin laughed darkly and pumped the finger still inside Bilbo. I was going to be a long morning.

* * *

“Please. Please, let me touch you”, sobbed Bilbo, at the edge of her fourth climax, “Oh, _please_ ”

“I’m afraid it’s my turn now, _givashel_ ” answered Thorin, twisting the two fingers fucking diligently into Bilbo, “You just lie there and be pretty”, and with that she returned to sucking and nibbling on Bilbo’s left nipple while her other hand squeezed the right one. Her breasts were small but full, perfect for a handful. The hobbit started to make desperate little sounds and Thorin fucked her harder, pumping her fingers with full on determination.

“Oh please _please,_ I want…”, Bilbo was squirming as much as she could now “I want…”

Thorin stopped, because she couldn’t just not listen to her precious intended.

“What do you want, my own?”

“I… need…”, panted Bilbo, clearly trying to put her thoughts in order, “I want to see you while I come”

“Are you not seeing me now, my jewel?”, asked Thorin, confused.

“I want to see you have pleasure too. Please”

“Oh, my love”, Thorin’s gaze softened, “This gives me more pleasure than you could ever know”, but she carefully withdrew her fingers and sat up, taking one of Bilbo’s legs and putting it up against her torso. Then she positioned them to her liking until her cunts were flush against each other. “Will this be acceptable then?”

“Yes, oh yes”, Bilbo was shaking with excitement, something she seemed to do a lot and that Thorin found adorable beyond words, “Please, Thorin”

“As you wish”, she rumbled in that deep voice that seemed to make Bilbo even wetter (if such a thing was even possible). Then she planted her knees firmly in the mattress and started rolling her hips, establishing a slow but inexorable rhythm, grinding them against each other. One of her hands started petting and caressing Bilbo’s soft, soft belly and chest while the other tugged delicately at the curls in the hobbit’s raised foot. Said hobbit seemed to have stars in her eyes as she looked up at her, as if she was contemplating a marvel beyond imagining.

“Fool”, Thorin said lovingly before covering Bilbo’s shin in kisses, “You are the marvel, my love”

“Thorin… Thorin!”

“That’s it, my jewel, my greatest treasure, my gem of all gems. Just like that. Let me give you your pleasure.”

“Thorin!”, sobbed Bilbo, and just like that she was convulsing and crying out. Thorin helped her ride it out, never falling out of her rhythm, feeling the tension rising in her own belly as her clit slid again and again into that wonderful, inclredible silk. When Bilbo finally collapsed, this time truly spent, Thorin looked at her small, heaving breasts and the idea struck her. She carefully helped Bilbo lower her foot on the bed and moved to straddle her.

“ _Givashel_ ”, she called softly, taking a breast in her hand, “May I?”

It took a long minute for Bilbo’s dazed mind to make te connection, but then her eyes widened and she nodded so enthusiastically Thorin feared for her neck. Nevertheless, she had been granted permission, so she advanced on her knees until she was in the position Bilbo had occupied the last evening. Then she lowered herself, extra careful not to let any real weight on Bilbo. When her folds were opened against that perfect squishy breast, she understood.

“Oh, my love. You truly are a wonder”, she whispered with reverence, and she started rocking, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. Bilbo was looking at her like she was the only thing that existed in the world and that was, that…Thorin moaned long and uninhibited, and when Bilbo offered her the other breast cradled in one of her little palms, she couldn’t move fast enough. Amidst her pleasure, she could hear a voice and after a while she could discern some of the words “…beautiful, so beautiful, you’re magnificent”; and she wanted to tell her that no, Bilbo was clearly the most beautiful creature in the world, but then the pleasure was overtaking her and she was arching back, presenting her throat and heavy breasts, long black hair like a curtain behind her.

She didn’t know it, of course, but that was an image Bilbo carried with her for the rest of her life as the most striking and heart-stopping sight she had ever witnessed.

* * *

Later, they were cuddled together, wrapped in the only half clean fur they had left. Thorin was busy distributing little kisses on Bilbo’s freckled nose and cheekbones when the hobbit spoke.

“I have nothing to call you.”

“What was that?”

“You have all these sweet things you call me, like jewel and treasure and _givrachel_.”

“ _Givashel_ ”, corrected Thorin absent-mindedly. She had just found a new freckle near the top of one pointed ear and she was fascinated.

“Never mind. The point is, I want to call you sweet things too”, Bilbo propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Thorin with a small smile that was only half mischief, “What should I call you? My sweet pea?”, and she leaned down to playfully nip at Thorin’s nose. “My cupcake?”. Another nip. “My sweetling?”, this time when she leaned down Thorin intercepted her and nipped at _her_ nose in vengeance. Bilbo collapsed in a fit of giggles and Thorin couldn’t help but laugh along, pulling her in by the waist so their legs intertwined and their faces rested in the pillow together, noses almost touching.

Once their gazes met, the laughter died down and somehow the atmosphere changed from playful to strangely charged in a heartbeat. Slowly, Bilbo put a hand in Thorin’s cheek and whispered:

“My darling?”

Thorin realized she had been holding her breath and forced herself to take an (admittedly shaky) lungful. Oh, how that little creature affected her! How she destroyed all her defences and held her heart in her small palms! How terrible and great was the power she held over her!

Mahal bless her. May she never stop.

Thorin covered Bilbo’s hand with hers and interlaced their fingers, doing her best to convey all her adoration and love in her next three words:

“Call me yours”

Bilbo’s mouth opened without a sound and she blinked furiously against the sudden wetness in her beautiful eyes.

“Yeah”, she said, and she sounded shaken. She put an arm around Thorin and pulled her in (although it would be fairer to say that Thorin pulled herself). When Thorin settled down with her head pillowed in the hobbit’s chest, she started stroking her long hair and tenderly kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, I can do that”


End file.
